


Headed for a Disaster

by lyrical_pen



Series: Winchester/Chambers stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Funny Dean Winchester, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Sexual Content, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Sarcasm, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrical_pen/pseuds/lyrical_pen
Summary: Third story in the series. Sam and Dean are working a job when Manda comes to visit and tag along after nearly being killed by a demon a few weeks earlier. Her head's not quite ready to get back in the hunting game just yet, but Dean is fine with her being around since they're trying to have as normal of a relationship that two hunters can. Sam isn't sure how having the female hunter, who is a lot like his brother, around will go. Yet, the three of them will be on the road together, there is a job to do, and whether she's ready to or not, Dean's intent is to ease Manda back into it with him and Sam around, and keep an eye on her now that dating him might make her a target. But can they actually make this work, or does hunting, the risks involved, and that impending threat of a rising apocalypse end up keeping them apart?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Winchester/Chambers stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally (and still over on fanfiction.net) this was called "Heading for Disaster." Never quite liked the title, and it still may change as I write more of this story. Started back in late 2009, I became stuck on chapter 3 and gave up. All these years later, I've now been trying to work on that as well as figuring out the actual plot. So bear with me. I have a few ideas that I'm playing with, so it may take awhile to update. But for now - it doesn't mean there is a little fun to be had first.  
> Moving it over here with some slight editing again because re-reading it makes me want to change a few things that seem to need it as well as any errors I missed.  
> Always goes without saying, but needs mentioning - Sam and Dean are **not** my characters.  
> Comments/feedback appreciated and welcome!

The Impala's headlights illuminated a door with the number eighteen on it as Dean pulled the car to a stop in the parking space in front of it. He sighed heavily, looking out the between the wipers that were swishing away the rain drops one more time from the windshield towards the room in the latest and greatest motel he and Sam had been staying in for a few days now.  
Stepping out of the car into a gentle rain, his eyes scanned around the fairly lit parking lot once again for the sight of a black '73 Chevelle that was he was expecting to be there by now, but came up empty. The disappointment settled in then. _Damn it, babe. It's been a long couple of days, I'm tired, fed up, lonely… need some time with my girl… could definitely do with getting laid… and I just… crap! How chick-like is this? I miss having you around, Chambers._  
"What?" Sam asked, getting out of the car. He watched Dean's eyes dart around, and how a brief look of discontent crossed his face.  
"Nothin'," Dean replied absently, checking his phone casually while walking towards their room, wondering if he'd missed a text from his girl. But he hadn't, and while she was still due to show up today or tomorrow at the latest, it was now looking more like tomorrow.  
_Nothing, Dean? Like I don't know it's been a little over two weeks, Manda hasn't shown up yet, and you miss her… You! You actually miss a girl. But you're dating her, hell, you even told her you loved her… and you were hoping she was here by now._ Sam silently conversed with his brother in his head as he followed.  
"So, uh, when's Manda getting here?" he asked as Dean opened the door, and they both walked inside. It hadn't surprised him to learn only yesterday that the female hunter would be meeting up with them. Not that he minded much. He liked her, and she'd lighten Dean's mood up quite a bit, so that was good. Having her around would also get his brother out of the way at times, and that was something he looked forward to. Sharing a car and a room with Dean did get tiring, and with how things were between them lately, it would be a relief to get a bit of a break from him. But Sam also knew that having a girl around who was a lot like his brother wasn't going to be easy either.  
"Whenever she shows up," he muttered nonchalantly, smirking at Sam. Maybe his brother could or couldn't tell he missed her, but Dean was playing it cool just like always. And even if Sam had it figured out, he still had no idea how much he did miss her, so it was better to keep it that way or he'd never hear the end of it.  
Sam scoffed at how typical it was that the older Winchester was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, as if he wasn't waiting for her to show up. "When are you expecting her, Dean?"  
Dean tossed his phone on his bed, took off his jacket, and sat down. "Tonight or tomorrow."  
"Well, it's already kind of late. Are you gonna wait up for awhile?" Sam asked, settling back on his bed, pulling off his boots.  
Rolling his eyes, Dean unlaced his boots and took them off. "I'm not waiting up, Sammy… but I'm not sleeping just yet either," he muttered, lying back on his bed. He wasn't exactly waiting up, but if she arrived soon, well, sharing a room with her definitely beat sharing this one with Sam.  
Sam smirked. Dean missed her more than he was letting on, and he found it strange and a bit comical. "So, is this just a visit or is she hunting with us for awhile?"  
"Manda's tagging along for a bit… but she might not be ready to hunt just yet, Sammy. She was still dealing with stuff after we left her place over two weeks ago," he uttered, closing his eyes, thinking about it. She'd had to go through the anniversaries of her parents' deaths after the same demon that had murdered them had almost killed her just about ten years later. And even though she was probably mostly physically healed by now, he wasn't sure she was ready to just jump back into hunting.  
Sam stood up, and then got his bed ready, thinking about how Dean hadn't really talked about her or how she was doing. "I just wondered… you haven't said much about her lately, and if she's hunting with us, then you know I'll watch out for her too."  
"I know, but we'll see how she is when she gets here," Dean said, opening his eyes again and smirking a little. If there was anyone he could trust to look after her, it was Sam.  
Heading for the bathroom then, Sam chuckled. "Dude, admit it… you miss your girlfriend."  
Dean grunted in annoyance just as his phone went off, and Sam had closed the door just as he answered his call. "Yeah, Manda?"  
"Dean... I didn't wake you did I?" Manda asked, hearing an annoyed tone in his voice.  
"No… just got in. Everything okay?"  
"Uh huh… just giving you the heads up that I'm still on my way so you don't worry. And don't try to tell me you aren't a little worried."  
His grin was sheepish. Even though she was able to look after herself, he did worry a bit. He couldn't help it, not when he knew she was too far away and he wasn't around to protect her if something did happen that she couldn't handle. "Well, you've got a habit of landing yourself in trouble, Chambers… so, how far out are you?"  
Manda sighed softly. "Quite awhile still, baby… more miles than I'd like to be."  
"Be here tomorrow then?" he asked casually, hiding the disappointment in his voice from her.  
"Yeah…" she sighed heavily this time. She was closer than she was letting on, but far enough away that there were still hours between them. Although, if nothing else kept her, she'd get there around dawn or a little later depending on how often she stopped.  
He could tell she was just as disappointed as he was. "Hoped to be here by now, didn't you?"  
"And in the middle of some seriously hot foreplay or sex instead of this call," she said candidly, throwing in a flirty chuckle.  
Dean smirked widely and couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes she was so direct, and too much like him. "Me too, babe… me too."  
She could almost see the grin that she knew accompanied his voice. "Good. It's been a long two and half weeks, and I'm ready to make up for it."  
He groaned a little. He didn't need reminding on how it had been a very long two and half weeks, long and full of lonely nights actually. "Does that mean I'll be getting that lap dance finally?" he asked in a low tone, teasing her just a little with a naughty chuckle to follow it.  
Laughing, Manda looked at her watch. "Only in your dreams tonight, Winchester, so get to sleep. One of us needs to enjoy that luxury before dawn."  
It was Dean's turn to sigh then. "Unfortunately…" he paused, rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Drive safely, Manda. I'll see you sometime tomorrow."  
She could hear it in his voice then… the discontent, the loneliness, how tired he was. He didn't have to come out and say it, she could tell he was in need of a little quality time with her, and her foot stepped a little heavier on the gas pedal then. "Hey… you okay?"  
"Peachy," he muttered a bit sarcastically. "Just tired… you know how it is," he added, figuring she'd put it together. She already had too, because he could hear the distinct loud purr of her car's engine that indicated she was picking up speed now.  
"All right… so, uh, I'll be there in time for breakfast."  
Dean's brows lifted with his mood at hearing those words. "We'll skip breakfast, and Sam can handle things by himself," he said abruptly, his tone suggestive.  
Manda chuckled. "Maybe… and maybe you should get some rest until then."  
"I'd rather get that dance you owe me," Dean teased playfully. Then he noticed Sam coming out of the bathroom and sighed heavily.  
"Of course," she paused with a bit of a chuckle, realizing what his silence meant. "Ah, Sam's around and I should go… sweet dreams, Dean. See you in the morning."  
"Call if you're gonna be late. See ya then." He disconnected the call, stuck his phone on the night table.  
Sam had just climbed into his bed and was glad Dean was done talking so he could get to sleep. "Manda all right, still on her way?"  
"Yeah… she'll be here in the morning," Dean answered, getting up from his bed. He flicked out the light, and then stripped down to his t-shirt and boxer briefs.  
Morning couldn't come soon enough now, because as he climbed into his empty bed, he knew his girl would finally be there next to him tomorrow. And if he was being honest about it, he had missed her more than he'd thought he would in the past two and a half weeks.  
Smirking as he closed his eyes, Dean knew that having Manda around was going to be good. But good things tended to leave just as quickly as they came in his life and he was sick of that happening. He hoped for once that it would last a little longer than it usually did.

[ - ]

It was one dreadful hour to show up, but Manda was finally here. She had left her place later than she'd wanted to well over a day ago, ran into really crappy weather for quite a distance, had stopped to catch a few hours of sleep in a motel to wait it out, and then had continued on her way.  
The road had been open and wide, missed and yet not, because for two weeks now she'd just been taking it easy at home. And while the hunter in her was itching to get back at it, the girl in her who'd been through an ordeal wasn't really wanting to just yet.  
Everything that had happened was a lot to process. She was still trying to come to terms with some of it, and she'd been having her share of sleepless nights over it. Her head still wasn't quite in the game after nearly being killed by the demon that had killed her parents ten years before. So she was putting hunting on hold for a little while longer, knowing she'd screw up if she didn't.  
But for now it was time to meet up with Sam and Dean, tag along with them for awhile, and maybe ease back in that way. So here she was at close to five in the morning parking next to Dean's car, relieved the driving was done, and excited to be seeing her man once again.  
After grabbing her bag out of the backseat, Manda hopped out of her car not caring about checking in to her own room right now. She knew which one Sam and Dean were in, and that was all that mattered as she approached it, because snuggling up to Dean was too good to refuse at this point. She hadn't seen him in over two weeks, had just driven for almost eleven straight hours, and wanted nothing more than to feel one of his strong arms wrapped tightly around her.  
Pausing as she raised her hand to knock, wondering whether she should wake them or not, Manda decided on not. They had to be up in a few hours and could probably use the sleep.  
She reached for her lock picking tools with a devilish smirk. _Hope I haven't lost my touch… surprise, boys!_  
Sam heard the almost silent click of the lock as he rolled over in his bed.  
His eyes bolted open upon registering the sound, and he instantly looked to the opposite bed. Dean was sound asleep with his face half buried into a pillow. _Figures… you're completely out, so who's that?_  
Manda had just locked the door behind her, and began to creep in slowly and silently. The carpet was masking her already gentle footsteps, and she held her bag at her side to stop it from making noise. While she was aware this wasn't the smartest move, she was ready in case one of them suddenly attacked her. Sneaking into a hunter's room was never wise, but doing it to two of, if not, the best hunters she'd ever known? She was quiet, but she'd find out how good she really was in about a minute. _Ready or not, Winchesters… here I come…_  
Silently grabbing the gun he always kept near, Sam's eyes darted towards the door area. He saw nothing but darkness, but that didn't matter, he was ready for whoever it was. He swung his legs hung over the side of the bed so he was ready to get up in a second, and had the gun aimed in the direction he knew the person who had some nerve at trying to sneak into their room would come from.  
Then he made out a female figure with a bag slung over her shoulder as she approached. She was so quiet that if Sam hadn't heard the lock, he probably never would have known she was there. Then it occurred to him who it was as he'd almost forgotten she was showing up. "Manda?" he barely whispered.  
Manda stopped when she faintly made out Sam on his bed and heard him. She eyed the gun in his hand, held up a hand in a mock 'busted' gesture, and smirked sheepishly before waving at him. Continuing then, she stopped again a few steps later by the side of Dean's bed, put her bag down quietly, and slipped out of her shoes.  
Sam silently chuckled as he put his gun back. He had to hand it to her for being real damn quiet, because she'd almost snuck in here without tipping either of them off, which wasn't easy to do. It wasn't the wisest move, but it took balls, and it was probably something Dean would do to her. He knew his brother was going to get quite the surprise when he woke up to find her there.  
Looking at the clock then to see that it was five a.m., Sam just shook his head. It was too early to get up, so he rolled over to go back to sleep for a little while longer.  
Manda pulled off her jacket and jeans, and then moved Dean's outstretched arm closer towards him. He didn't stir when she pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed with him.  
He was breathing deeply and sleeping soundly as she kissed his cheek gently. "Hi, Dean," she whispered, and then lied there facing him, closing her tired eyes and hoping to get a bit of sleep finally.

[ - ]

Awakening from a deep sleep, Dean didn't want to get up. His eyes were heavy, he was groggy, and only wished to get back to his dream.  
Squeezing what he thought was a pillow under his arm, he found it felt warm and firm, and not at all like a pillow. Opening his heavy lids wearily, his gaze settled on the wavy light brown hair that framed a face, and then on the pair of pale blue-green eyes that opened, looking directly into his.  
"Morning, handsome," Manda said with an adorable grin. She'd barely been asleep when the faint noises of Sam moving around had stirred her a few minutes ago, and now Dean had been squeezing her.  
Dean's eyes bolted completely open as the realization hit, and he jumped up and moved backwards, almost falling out of the bed. She wasn't supposed to be there just yet. His wide eyes blinked as he looked at her, trying to get his bearings, convinced she would vanish. But she was still lying in his bed.  
Manda sat up and chuckled. "Were you expecting Sam? Sorry I'm not built like he is. I know you're used to cuddling him instead."  
Sam was already sitting up and laughing from the other bed. "Dude, the look on your face..." He grinned, chuckling still. "You got him good, Manda."  
Looking across to the other bed in the room, Dean scowled at his brother. Whether Manda had intended to or not, she'd just gotten one over on him in front of Sam. Regaining his usual cool demeanour, he moved closer to her. "So you caught me a little off guard, you'll pay for it… and it won't happen again," he said, lips curling with an impish smirk.  
"I only meant to surprise you. Didn't think I'd startle you, tough guy," she teased, chuckling again. And then she just gazed at him, noticing he looked good like always, but maybe just a little worn out.  
Dean just looked at her. Her face had healed up well, only a few tiny scabs, and the faint line of what was left of a bruise under her left eye were still there. She looked good, kind of tired, but a hell of a lot better than when they'd last seen each other. "You're definitely paying for it now." His tone said he meant business, but his face otherwise, because there was no mistaking the grin he was wearing or how it mirrored in his eyes – he was glad to see her.  
"Bring it on, Winchester." Manda cocked a brow, met his eyes with a gaze that was challenging him to try. "I'm game."  
"So am I," Dean said with playful tone.  
"Pranks between you two can't be a good idea," Sam laughed. Together they were too much to handle at times, never mind if they started trying to outdo each other now. He was sure this was just their weird yet normal teasing and flirting though.  
Leaning in close to him, Manda gave Dean a cute smile. "Sorry," she whispered, and then let her lips meet his softly for a brief moment, breaking away when his lips parted.  
Her kiss had been a delicate tease of what he was craving, and to persuade him to accept her apology. "Mm-hmm," Dean mumbled just before he kissed her hard at first, and then deeper, wrapping an arm around her to draw her closer against him.  
Sam sat there feeling a bit awkward even though he'd witnessed this a few times, and had seen his brother kiss a number of girls in front of him over the years, but this seemed more intimate for some reason. He got out of bed then, making a fair amount of noise so they'd remember he was there.  
"Well, hello to you too," Manda murmured a bit breathless when their mouths broke apart, her hand smoothing out the bit of his shirt from where she'd bunched it in a tight grip over his chest. He had kissed her in a way that was meant to remind her he was the one in charge here, but had also reminded her how he felt about her.  
Dean let his fingers graze near the small of her back over her shirt. "We can both play that game, Chambers."  
"You win… for now, anyway." That was all she could say, smiling foolishly at him.  
"I usually do, babe," he said with a cocky tone, grinning to match it. Then the bathroom door shut with a bit of a slam, and Dean chuckled. "Don't mind him."  
Manda just laughed. "Point taken… we need a room. I'll get one later."  
_She's got to be kidding._ "Later?" he asked, looking at her with an expression that clearly said it all – later wouldn't do.  
Returning his look with one that was comical, Manda shook her head. "Now?"  
Dean had her under him in one sudden move. "Why not? Sam can take care of things on his own for a few hours, we can catch up…" he trailed off as his mouth crashed on hers.  
She was breathless again when he ended the intense kiss. Dean certainly knew what he wanted and was just letting her know it. She caressed his face, knowing she had to let him down sweetly right now, and kind of wishing she wasn't about to. But it wasn't fair to Sam, who already seemed to be a bit pissed, if Dean stayed with her right now, and she was still fairly tired anyway. "You know I'd like nothing more than to hole up in bed with you, but not just yet. Go with Sam now so he won't be too grumpy, and besides, tonight you'll have more time to spend catching up with me."  
His look asked her if she was kidding. "Sammy's usually grumpy, so unless you're calling Church to come do something about that, forget him… and I'm about to be no better here, Manda," he said, a little disappointed.  
"You'll get to work out that tension tonight." Manda's smirk was naughty before she kissed him softly. "And the waiting might be worth your while, Dean. There's a chance I bought some lingerie to go with that dance I owe you."  
Dean groaned deeply as he moved off her and onto his back. Why did she think that would make him want to wait? "You're a tease sometimes, Chambers."  
"Hey, I always follow through," she whispered, leaning in over him. She kissed him passionately to let him know she meant it, and then rested her head on his shoulder.  
Grinning a little because it was true, Dean put an arm around her. "Fortunately."  
They lay there for a few minutes in silence, both of them just enjoying the feel of the other there while they listened to the sound of the shower running from the bathroom.  
"Sam should be out soon," he said after awhile, breaking the silence. But when she didn't answer, Dean moved his arm from around her and peered down to look at her. She had dozed off, and now he knew why she'd said later – she was tired.  
He slowly started to slide his shoulder out from under her head so he could get up to get ready.  
"Stay," Manda murmured as her cheek fell on the mattress, and opened her eyes sleepily. It wasn't fair to say it now, but it was what she wanted.  
Dean couldn't deny it sounded tempting as he looked at her and chuckled. "Now you want me in bed."  
The smile she gave was sheepish, and she just looked at him, knowing her face was saying the words before she did. "I've missed you," she said in a soft tone.  
Hearing those words, Dean smiled softly as his eyes searched hers, knowing he had to say it back. "Missed you too," he whispered, and kissed her lightly. Then he suddenly smacked her ass and left his hand to linger there. She was wearing nothing more than a long-sleeved shirt that reached mid-thigh, looked good, missed him, and his sexual frustration was kicking into overdrive now. "So you better get that room now or you're getting stuck in this bed indefinitely, Manda." His voice and his smirk were flirty and playful, but his eyes held the true intent behind the words he'd spoken.  
Just looking at him for minute, Manda sighed softly as she moved his hand off her. She was tired, but she had asked him to stay, and it had been awhile. She grabbed her jeans off the floor and pulled them on quickly. She shoved her feet into her shoes, then turned around and smiled. "Coming with me?"  
Dean was already up and pulling on his own jeans as he looked at her. "Oh, I will be," he chortled. "I'll meet you outside. Just gonna let Sammy know he's on his own and grab my stuff."  
Manda laughed as picked up her jacket and bag, and then headed towards the door. She almost walked right into Sam as he came out of the bathroom in a towel. She whistled, looking him over swiftly, and winked. "Check out the fine Winchester ass… looking good, Sam. Dean, take some pointers from your little brother," she teased, and then continued on her way to the door.  
Sam shook his head and just chuckled at the way she was teasing his brother still, and then he caught the devilish look on Dean's face as he walked over to get some clothes. Their flirting was a bit ridiculous to him, but his brother had that glint in his eye, and he just didn't want to know about it later.  
"Pointers from Sammy? Hell no, sweetheart… he takes them from me," Dean called out as he shoved some of his stuff into his bag. He knew she'd been kidding, but it still irked him a little.  
Manda's laugh was loud and warm as she closed the door behind her.  
"Let me guess… I'm flying solo this morning?" Sam asked as he pulled out the clothes he hadn't taken with him in an attempt to just clear the room earlier.  
Dean flashed his trademark smirk at his younger brother before tossing his bag over his shoulder and grabbing the last of his things. "Glad you understand, because I'd let you take the morning and the afternoon if Church showed up, grumpy. You need it."  
"I'm not..." Sam grumbled with slight annoyance, rolling his eyes.  
Chuckling, Dean looked at Sam. "Have fun doing that research. I know I will… it's been awhile." His eyebrows lifted, his smirk knowing, his face saying it all.  
_Some research, you're getting laid while I actually do research… some things never change,_ the thought ran through his head, and now it was time to give back a little annoyance. "Sure about that, Dean? Manda broke in here at about five and didn't bother to wake either one of us, but especially not you. Maybe she was looking forward to just sleeping."  
Dean paused for a moment, amused by learning she'd broken in as he looked at his watch. She'd only been here for a little over two hours. "Oh, she'll be sleeping with a smile by the time I leave, Sam… and don't think she didn't know exactly how this would go down," he said as he walked to the door quickly, and left smirking, ready to spend some alone time with his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of the motel's office, Manda headed back towards the rooms to meet Dean thinking about how she had known he'd easily talk her into this even though she was wiped out. But tired or not, she knew she'd be sleeping by the time he left.  
Spotting him just coming out of his and Sam's room then, she waved the key in her hand. "Sweet sixteen for us," she called out as she got closer.  
Going two doors down on the right, Dean smirked. "Still close to Sam, but putting a room in between. Good call."  
Manda grinned as she got to the door of room sixteen and Dean. She reached out to put the key in the lock and that's when he stepped in close, crashing his mouth against hers and pulling her right against him.  
The kiss was hungry, full of desire and longing. Their hands sought out each other with intent, pushing their bags aside, and once he trailed out to her left ear with his lips, the need was there. "Door, now," he demanded in a throaty whisper, and nipped her earlobe.  
Finding his lips again with her own as she went to open the door, Manda's fingers fumbled with the key at first but then got it into the lock. She turned it, didn't bother to notice the lack of a click as she was too focused on Dean's kisses, and then couldn't get the door to budge in the urgency to get them inside.  
Dean sighed deeply when he noticed she was distracted, and it was no longer by him or his lips. "Quit fooling around, Chambers. Open the door."  
"I'm not… damn thing's stuck," she muttered, frowning slightly at him. She wanted inside just as much as he did at this point, and was now feeling her own frustration as she saw his.  
Not believing her as he gently pushed her aside and turned, Dean was determined to open it himself. But the door failed to open and when he tried the key, he found it was completely stuck. "Aw, come on!" he grumbled with frustration, pulling hard on the key to get it out of the lock. It had worked a few times for him before.  
Manda burst out in laughter when half of the key snapped off in Dean's hand and he turned to look at her. "Nice going, Dean."  
His look was slightly annoyed, but still funny because of the hint of disbelief. "You're the one that shoved it in there, Manda."  
Sam walked out of his room then but stopped when he saw them only two doors away. "What's the hold up? Or is this some new kind of weird foreplay for you two?" he asked, walking closer towards them.  
"Hercules, here, just broke the key that was stuck in his rush to show me just how much he missed me," Manda answered with a chuckle, taking the room's keychain from Dean's hand. But her chuckled ended quickly when seeing Dean was not amused, his look telling her she was almost in trouble now.  
Sam guffawed with amusement, thinking it served his brother right. "If only you were that eager to do research."  
"Shut up." Dean's tone was annoyed and so was his expression as he glared at his brother. "Besides, Xena's the eager one here, she jammed the key in her own hurry to take advantage of me," he stated in a "matter of fact' tone.  
Sam glared back, pausing, ready to say sometime but then held it back as he caught Manda's curious eye on him. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with both of them right now.  
Looking from brother to brother, Manda picked up on the tension between them. Dean had vented about Sam to her a little the week before and it was clear things were still somewhat strained. The last thing she wanted to do was add to it by being here. "So I'm getting another room. And, Sam, your brother will be happy to join you to do research or whatever you're up to once he's been taken care of."  
The brothers traded curious and amused looks before looking back at Manda like she had to be kidding. "Happy?" their voices echoed with the word, both of them thinking it was the most ridiculous description to use for Dean when it came to doing research.  
"Not to do research," Dean added gruffly. What a pain in the ass she was sometimes, because she knew there only one thing he was happy to do today and it sure as hell wasn't research.  
Seeing Dean's hysterical look towards her, Manda's lips curled with a small grin. "Maybe not, but you'll do it with a smirk on your face. Now if you can wait a few more minutes, then we'll work on putting it there and Sam can have you back soon enough." She grinned and slapped him firmly on the ass before walking away towards the motel's office.  
Sam scoffed at the likeness to Dean she'd just exhibited, and wondered again how he was going to put up with them. Maybe they'd mellow out quite a bit after they jumped each other. At least that's what he was hoping as he stood there. But it was good to know she wasn't letting Dean get off that easy just because she'd shown up.  
Dean had turned his head to watch her go, allowing for a good long look at her from behind, and then looked back at Sam with a naughty grin still plastered on his face. "What? Girl's got a great ass among other things, Sammy," he said, seeing the weird expression his brother wore.  
"Dude…" Sam groaned with slight annoyance. "I don't want to hear it."  
"Then you better hope our room isn't beside yours."  
"Nice… classy as always, Dean" Sam muttered with sarcasm as his cell phone rang.  
Dean saw Manda heading back towards them then and sighed as he heard the words "What can I do for you, Sheriff," leave his brother's mouth and Sam gave him that look. He knew his morning was ruined right then and opted to ignore it for a few more minutes.  
"Trouble at the desk?" he asked, noticing her slightly pissed off look as she got closer.  
"No… but there isn't another room available right now," Manda sighed as she reached him. Then she noticed Sam was on his phone and heading back towards his room. The weird look on Dean made sense then. Something had come up with the job they were working and he had to go. "One's reserved for me later though."  
The annoyance showed on Dean's face. He was beginning to feel like what should have been easy was going to be anything but. "Looks like you're getting stuck in that bed after all." His smirk was a tad playful, but he couldn't mask the disappointment in knowing she'd be in it alone.  
"And it looks like that smile will have to wait. Now c'mon on, Winchester, you can at least tuck me in before you go." Manda threw a flirtatious grin over her shoulder at him and walked towards Sam's room.  
"Not what I had in mind," Dean uttered in a low grunt, grudgingly following her.  
Sam got off the phone just as Manda and Dean came back in and put their bags down. "No vacancy?" he chuckled. It was strike three for them and it was only funny until he realized they were all sharing a room now. His smirk faded quickly.  
"Don't twist your panties, Sam. We'll be out of your hair tonight," Manda replied before Dean could.  
Dean chuckled, appreciating her wisecrack and smirked at Manda as she walked by him on her way to the bathroom. It was time to tag-team Sam in his mind. "So, did the sheriff just call to ask you out for coffee or was that about the job?"  
Rolling his eyes, Sam wasn't sure he could handle much more of Dean and his female counterpart this morning. "He wanted to let us know there's another victim." And while he knew this was the last thing Dean wanted to hear, it was still fun to rub in a little despite the cause. "Looks like you're not getting any just yet. Sorry about your morning, sunshine." The satisfied smile took hold of his face then.  
Dean grimaced with a heavy sigh and then he was silent for a moment, thinking of how much this sucked. But there wasn't a choice and Manda would understand anyway. "Not as much as I am… and hey, at least I'm getting some. Not like your dance card's been full lately, Sammy." His smile was only half sarcastic. "Give me ten and then let's go get this over with."  
Manda came out from the bathroom in just her shirt and holding the rest of her clothes. Seeing how Dean looked at her after he'd let his eyes wander over her, his longing had been hard not to notice but the regret was there too. She smiled softly to reassure him they were good. "Go do what you have to. I could use the few hours of sleep anyway."  
She had understood, but the disappointment was in her eyes, and Dean had enough of his own, so he looked to Sam in the way that said he needed just a minute or two with her since that was all he could manage to get now.  
Knowing what was needed, Sam grabbed his suit. He had seen their exchanged apologetic glances. "Uh… I'll go get ready."  
Manda went about putting her clothes down and getting ready to climb into bed.  
Barely waiting until the bathroom door closed, Dean snuck up behind her. "Sorry about the rain check."  
His hand curved on her hip as he stood right behind her causing Manda to smile. All he had wanted was some alone time with her, and of course, to get laid during that time. It shouldn't have been too much to ask for. "So am I."  
He smirked. "So… do I still get that dance later?" he whispered only for her to hear.  
Manda grinned, turning around to face him. "You were getting it later to begin with."  
He grinned wider, pulled her tightly against him and pressed his mouth on hers. "Good."  
"So make sure you're free tonight and you can have your way with me at least twice," she paused then, sneaking in a simple kiss. "Without interruptions, no reason to rush anything…"  
"You're on," he responded as he settled his hands on her ass and smiled at her in a devilish way. "Now about this tucking you in business…"  
Chuckling, Manda gave him a questionable look as his hands starting inching up her shirt. "I don't think Sam will appreciate you doing that."  
"But I will," he smoothly hummed while inching her shirt up even further.  
"Dean!" she exclaimed in a warning tone that sounded flirtier than she wanted it to as she went to stop him. But he only grabbed her wrists and pressed his mouth to hers, and then the shirt was over her head with little resistance.  
Taking a look at her in a tight tank top and panties that barely covered her, Dean just shook his head with an obvious hunger in his eyes. She would have been a better way to spend the ten minutes he had told Sam he needed.  
Without warning, he bent a little and picked her up tackle style. "Go on the daytime TV diet while you've been off, Chambers?" he kidded, huffing with exaggeration like she'd been heavy to lift as he playfully tossed her on the bed.  
Manda's face twitched as she held in the wince from the pain that shot up her back even though he'd thrown her down pretty gently. He'd known the stitches had only come out two days earlier, but it was like he'd forgotten she was still not fully healed. "Guess you changed your mind about getting lucky, Winchester, because that sure sounded like you just did to me," she retorted with a grin and scrambled to get up on her elbows as he leaned down over her.  
"Guess again," Dean said with one very mischievous smirk as their eyes locked in challenging and desirous stare.  
Sam came out of the bathroom then and stopped as he saw them. _Two minutes alone and you get her practically naked and in bed like it's a sport…_ He cleared his throat loudly. "Dude, you want to dismount your girlfriend and get ready?"  
"Not really," Dean muttered with a grin and then gave Manda a lingering kiss. "Get to sleep… you'll need it," he whispered before getting up. He grabbed what he needed, and then yanked off his t-shirt, tossing it on his way to the bathroom to give her something to think about it. _Still want to tell me I need pointers, Manda?_ The question ran through his head with the cockiness of knowing she was probably enjoying the view just like she always did.  
As his shirt landed on the bed, Manda looked over at Dean. Her brows lifted, and the goofy grin was undeniable – she liked what she saw, and he knew it too. And then she could only laugh as she sat up and looked apologetically at Sam. This had to be somewhat awkward for him when she knew what they must have looked like just a moment before. "Sorry about that. We're just, uh…" _Needing a good round… missing each other…_  
_Horny…yeah, I noticed._ At least she had apologized though. Dean had just strolled off without a word and only one thing on his mind that was written all over his face. "Happy to see each other," Sam said with a bit of a chuckle and a knowing smirk.  
"That's one way to put it," Manda chuckled too, rifling through her bag now to pull out the few weapons she was used to keeping within reach while she slept. "So, how's it going, Sam? How are you?" she inquired politely.  
"Good," Sam lied with the one word answer. He couldn't tell her he was fed up with his brother or that there were things he was still doing that Dean didn't know about and would kick his ass for. So he had kept it short, knowing she wasn't likely to push any further.  
Knowing it probably wasn't true, Manda wasn't going to press for more. Things were never good for them, but sometimes they weren't so bad. "Good… and how's he been?"  
He found it kind of strange since she must have asked Dean herself, but knew the older Winchester probably didn't always tell her the truth about how he was much like he did with him. "Like him… you know how he is."  
She nodded as she said, "Pain in your ass or just an ass... so why did I miss him exactly?"  
Chortling at the truth within the way she put it, Sam liked how she joked around about his brother, but it was clear she loved Dean. "That's Dean… So, are you ready to get back to hunting soon?"  
"Not just yet… it's taking a little longer to heal than anticipated…" Manda trailed off as she caught herself scratching her right shoulder where the scars started.  
"But you're all right otherwise? Nothing left over from…"  
"Only scars and memories," she interjected with a nervous chuckle.  
He wondered if it was more than that, because he'd seen the unease in her for a moment that could probably only be due to one thing. "It won't come back if that's what you're worried about." Sam was sure it wouldn't, not when she was now far more valuable to demons higher up on the food chain these days because of being with Dean.  
"Yeah..." She yawned at the sudden tiredness that was taking over and adjusted the pillows before lying down, not wanting to talk about it. "Well, have fun today. Dean's bound to be irritable."  
Chuckling, Sam knew it was true. If anything, Dean would be a little more irritated and irritating himself now that his morning was ruined, but when wasn't he lately? And seeing then that Manda probably just wanted to get to sleep, he didn't say anything, just noted the way she'd deflected the subject. He decided to mention it to Dean later, and started going through a book instead.  
It wasn't even ten minutes later when Dean was back out of the bathroom and almost ready to leave as Sam sat there leafing through some of the research that still lay ahead for them. "Ready?" he asked quietly, considerate of the sleeping hunter who was also in the room.  
Dean nodded as he tried not to chuckle at seeing Manda was half buried in and hugging the pillow he'd slept on earlier as if it was a substitute for him. "Meet you in the car." He grabbed what he needed, and then sat on the bed to put his shoes on.  
Sam left without a word.  
Sitting there ready to go, Dean took another look at Manda. A content grin formed at knowing his girl would be waiting for him for when he got back.  
Not quite asleep yet and knowing he was still there, Manda opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "You gonna kiss me and then get out of here or what?"  
Dean chuckled and went to comply, finding she met him for one passionate kiss that ended too soon for his liking. "Not fair," he moaned in irritation.  
She smirked a little wider and patted one of his cheeks. "Not at all… but thanks for the almost good time, and happy hunting today, handsome."  
Groaning, Dean left thinking of how unfair it was that he didn't even get to spend an hour with her, but knew that at least he'd been right. Even if she wasn't sleeping, he'd still left her smiling when he shut the door behind him, and that meant the morning hadn't been a total waste once it turned out to be a pain in his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take awhile for the next chapter to be posted. It's the one I was stuck on over 10 years ago (never quite settled on a good hunt idea back then) and have been trying to write again to finish this all these years later.  
> So after the last story it was definitely some time for a little fun/flirty/ridiculous Dean and Manda banter/time. Do you like it? Do you feel a little sorry for Sam already? How will he put up with his brother and the female hunter's innuendos and similar behaviour?  
> Thanks for reading, or making it this far if you're sticking out the stories. Hope you've enjoyed it!  
> Any feedback would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 10 years later, I have finally put together a new chapter working from partial attempts back then and new ideas. Bear with me as I attempt to get back into it. This is where it went as I worked on it, and hopefully you'll enjoy it. Edited for the last week, and not still entirely pleased with it. So possibly not up to par yet (missing my beta reader these days), but it's a start.

Having skipped breakfast, Sam and Dean spent most of the morning running around. They’d met the sheriff at the scene only to find the body had already been removed. Having a good look around a few things seemed a little on their kind of scale of weird, but they needed to get a look at the body to be sure. Neither felt like watching the autopsy preferring to be able to look over the report and the body for themselves after it had been done already, so they were waiting on the call when that was finished. They’d done a few interviews before going to have some lunch and talk over what they did know before tackling what interviews remained.  
It was now mid afternoon and they had headed back to the motel after having struck out with the last person they needed to talk to. They were still waiting for the coroner’s call, and both brothers were now going to do a little more online digging into each victim and go over the police reports again.  
“What a dick that guy was. The sheriff could have warned us he didn’t like law enforcement,” Dean muttered, getting out of the car. The whole morning had him annoyed now. The sheriff was a tool, the coroner at least seemed competent but was running behind, and now the victim’s friend had just given them a hard time and refused to talk.  
“He looked like he was about to break you in half, Dean,” Sam smirked at his brother as they got to their room. “Did you really have to call him a big boy?”  
“He’s your height, got about a hundred pounds of muscle on you… that’s a big boy, Sammy. Didn’t seem to like you much either.” Opening the door and walking in then, Dean’s eyes instantly shifted towards his bed to see the female hunter was still there and sound asleep by the looks of it.  
Following Dean in, Sam just kind of scoffed. He took notice right away that their room had been slightly cleaned up, and since they never let in housekeeping he figured Manda had done it before falling asleep. “Yeah, well he thinks we’re both cops, and doesn’t want to talk to us, so now what? I left a card, but I doubt he’s calling to talk about what happened that night. Unless you want to try it again?”  
Getting to the foot of his bed, Dean let his eyes just travel over Manda. She was uncovered, sprawled out on one side with her face buried in a pillow, had one leg slightly bent, the other straight, and was now wearing his t-shirt from earlier. His eyes ran up her bare legs to where his t-shirt stopped just under her ass. If they had their own room, he knew exactly what he would have done at this moment to wake her. _Might get used to this, Chambers…_  
“No, but I’ve got an idea.” He grinned over at Sam.  
“Need a minute to yourself?” Sam asked, noticing Dean’s thoughts were completely readable for one second.  
“Just tonight night with her. And hey, that,” he paused, grinning down at the female hunter again before looking back at Sam, “beats coming back to your brooding face.”  
Rolling his eyes as he took off his suit’s jacket, Sam went to sit down at the table behind his laptop. He spotted an old Latin text on the occult he’d never seen before that had been left out. _Manda’s not traveling with easy reading. Not all fun and games is she, Dean?_ “This idea… you want to send Manda to talk to him?”  
Dean was already minus his suit jacket and tie, kicking off his shoes, sitting on the end of his bed. “She’s here, knows the game. She’s a hot chick, a natural at getting info out of men. Hell, Manda can work that angle in her sleep. She’ll get him talking.”  
Sam looked at his brother with an odd look. “Dean, I’m not sure she’s going to go for it. Manda’s not ready to hunt yet. She’s still worried that demon’s coming back for her.”  
Dean sighed. He hadn’t gotten that read on her himself yet. “I’ll kill it if it does. But I’m not worried about that low grade bastard again. Alastair or Lilith will want her head now.”  
“That’s if they know about you and her… think they’ll come after her just to get at you?”  
“That one would’ve talked, so they know by now. We both know they’ll kill her if they get a chance…” Dean trailed off thinking about it. Manda knew being involved with him was a risk to her safety, but he hoped she was better here with them right now instead of being out there alone. _No freakin’ way is either of those sons of bitches touching you_ , he thought, taking another look at her. _The things Alastair would do to you… you’re not that tough, Manda. I only was for so long._ “And then there’s the angels.”  
“You told her about all of it?” Sam inquired with a surprised look.  
Dean looked at Sam like he’d asked a stupid question. “We do talk about things, you know.”  
“Yeah, but…?”  
“But what? She knows. It’s not like I’m with some naïve chick, Sammy. Manda knows what’s what. She was born and raised to be a hunter. Knows all about the shit storms our lives, and hers, have always been filled with.”  
Sam had to smirk a little. That was true. Manda was a hunter through and through. “Got it. But she’s still not ready, Dean.”  
Standing up and digging through his duffel bag then, Dean shrugged. He wanted to be his own judge of that once she was awake. “Guess it’s a good thing it’s only a little legwork we need her for then. We’ll be there to keep an eye on her. She’ll do it.”  
Letting out a small chuckle, Sam looked over at his older brother. Dean was doing that he knows best thing he often did with him. “Then you’re asking her.”  
“Not a problem,” Dean muttered. “Now since there’s time, I’m hitting the shower before my hot date tonight.”  
Sam was already searching online, but noticed how loud Dean was being now and how Manda still hadn’t woken up. “Sure Manda’s going to wake up for that? You were that out when she snuck in.”  
“One way or another. And hey, did you catch her before or after she got in?” Dean turned to look at him, wondering who had been sharper in that moment.  
“After,” Sam answered a little sheepish. “She came in ninja quiet. Nearly got in here without either one of us knowing it.”  
Dean just looked at Sam funny. “See, now that’s why I can date her. Manda’s good if she almost got past you, bro.” He walked over to the bathroom with his stuff. “Head over by yourself if the coroner calls before I’m done.”  
The bathroom door shut loudly, and Sam sighed. He wasn’t sure Dean would talk to her or get much done if he left them alone. But when twenty minutes later his phone rang, Manda was still asleep and Dean hadn’t yet come out of the shower, he figured it was fine. He scribbled a quick note before grabbing the car keys and heading over to the morgue.

[ - ]

Having showered and getting ready for later, Dean was now sitting up comfortably against the headboard of his bed doing research. Sam had left awhile ago, and Manda was still asleep to his right. He’d left her asleep because he’d noticed it must have taken her awhile that morning for what had been moved in their room.  
Now he was reviewing the police and coroner reports again, was also looking for a common link between the victims for the last hour, and wasn’t feeling any further ahead. It was definitely time for a break. He set his laptop aside, rested his head back further wishing the break involved something more entertaining.  
A few minutes after closing his eyes, Manda murmured something he couldn’t make out and started to toss. Dean’s head snapped up straight to look at her.  
She murmured louder, crying out with a dying whimper and a pained expression on her face just before jolting awake with wide eyes, shooting up straight in bed. Beads of sweat were on her forehead, and her head and eyes darted around with fear.  
“Bad dream?”  
Hearing Dean’s voice, Manda closed her eyes, trying to regain her bearings. Bad dream didn’t even begin to cover it – she kept dreaming of what had happened to her and could still happen if that demon came back again.  
When she didn’t answer him, Dean placed a hand on her shoulder tentatively, instantly feeling how tense she was. “Are you okay?”  
Exhaling deeply, she rubbed her hand over her face before letting her eyes meet his. It was a relief that Dean was there. “Yeah… yeah.”  
He wasn’t sure that was true as he looked at her. “Nightmares still?”  
“Not unusual after what happened.”  
“No… but, uh, no more… demon crap going on?” he casually asked like he had once or twice in the past two weeks. However, now he could judge whether or not her answer was actually the truth when lying over a phone had been easier to do.  
Manda shook her head, looked away.  
Knowing she was holding back on something, Dean gently guided her head by the chin to make her look at him. His eyes narrowed in on her. If there was something going on between her and the demon she’d been linked to through her scars again, he needed to know. Hell, he still wasn’t sure if her father’s untested theory had been more than a temporary solution. “Manda?”  
He’d said her name in that tone, the one that told her she wasn’t getting off without a proper answer. There was also his inquisitive stare. “I’m… it’s not…” she muttered, finding it hard to get it out.  
“It’s not messing with you again, is it?” Dean’s voice had been gruffer than he’d thought, but if that demon was coming back this soon to try to kill her again the son of a bitch would be meeting with him first this time.  
“No,” she softly spoke. “Look, I’m just scared it’ll come back again to finish me off for good.” Manda tipped her head slightly with the admission. While she knew he would understand it better than anyone else, it still wasn’t easy to admit out loud.  
Pressing his lips together, Dean studied her. Now he saw it, the fear she was hiding deep down was at the surface. She wasn’t ready to get back to hunting yet so asking her to help them out would be interesting. “If that’s all, you can quit worrying. That bastard is gonna have to take a number to have a go at your meat market again. There are worse demons to worry about gunning for you now that we’re doing this, sweetheart,” he uttered with a wide grin in an attempt to take the seriousness out of it.  
Did he really think that was reassuring when they both knew the reality of what would be done to her just to get at him? “Yeah, that puts my nerves at ease.” Manda sighed.  
He knew her wasn’t exactly comforting her, but how could he when Alastair or Lilith would put her head on a stick for nothing other than being his girl. “You were always on their hunter hit list, Chambers. Now I happen to up the ante for you… bump your name up a few notches because you’re bumping me.” Dean smirked knowingly. “But you’re better off being with me and Sam than on your own these days. Only one who gets to mess with you is me, and that’s always a good time.”  
What could she say to that? She had seen how the protector he was had shown in him even if he wasn’t being all that serious about it. “Don’t you always know the right thing to say?”  
Chuckling at her somewhat sarcastic remark, he nodded. “Of course, I’m a regular…”  
“Pain in the ass,” Manda cut him off with a cute grin.  
“Shut up,” he murmured, making sure she did just that with a kiss. He settled back against the headboard a moment later when she pulled away from him.  
Stretching then with a wince, a sharp intake of breath escaping due to the stiffness in her back, Manda rolled her right shoulder and starting rubbing it.  
Watching her, Dean knew what he had to do, and it came with an ulterior motive if she’d let it happen. “How’s your back doing?”  
“Tight, achy… as expected.”  
He sat up straight, leaned in a little behind her, and pushed her hands away. “Nice shirt… now take it off so I can do this right.”  
She chuckled, tying her hair up with a hair elastic from around her wrist before pulling his shirt she was wearing off without putting up a fight. There was no way she was passing up a massage if he was willing to give her one. “I got cold… and hey, aren’t you supposed to be doing research or something?”  
Dean rubbed his hands together, grinning. “It’s called a break. And go ahead, admit it again – you missed me.”  
Tossing him a raised brow over her shoulder, Manda just played it cool. “I was lonely. Your shirt was here and you weren’t. Jealous?”  
“I’m here now,” he playfully said as his eyes settled on her shoulders. There was some bruising still and the tops of the four scars peeking out from under the wider than usual straps of the tank top she wore. He hesitated for a moment, briefly remembering her mentioning the stitches had just been removed when she’d called to say she was leaving home to meet him here.  
She closed her eyes once she felt his touch. Dean rubbed his hands into her stiff shoulder blades with the right pressure by rubbing harder on the left while going easier on the right where the worst of the damage had been done. He probably knew how good it felt for her then. “When’s Sam due back?”  
“Won’t be back for some time,” he replied, working his hands harder into her back at seeing the way she relaxed before him now.  
She moaned sweetly as he hit the spot that was the stiffest. “You know all the right spots.”  
Chucking, Dean’s cocky grin took over. “I also know of a better way to work all your tension off. There’s way too much of it,” he whispered, his hands travelling lower down her back as he kissed her neck.  
Manda chuckled, knowing what he was getting at. “You’re one to talk about too much tension.”  
The look on his face said he knew it was true. He did have too much tension, more than one kind. “That’s why it involves both of us,” he crooned in a persuading and flirty tone. He slipped his hands under the back of her tank top without much thought.  
Her eyes sprung open, her body shuddered before going completely rigid as his right hand swept over her back, his fingers smoothly grazing the scarred skin.  
“Whoa… easy, kitten.” Dean stopped at hearing her sharp inhale, watching her become completely still and on edge. He wasn’t sure what was different about his touch now that he was actually touching her skin, but she’d frozen under it. “No pouncing. Good hands, remember?”  
“I know,” Manda’s voice quivered. He was right, but she was having trouble with how it felt again. “My skin’s pretty raw back there, Dean,” she chuckled nervously, feeling his fingers creep along her scars.  
“Noted.” Dean could feel a slight unevenness down the right side of her back. He wasn’t sure what it looked like now, but it had to still be tender to the touch. He removed his hand when she seemed to not even breathe. “Take it easy. Focus on me,” he told her in a somewhat firm tone.  
Manda tensed even more when his lips were on her shoulder. It wasn’t physically painful, but it set off an emotional pain she’d been trying to distance herself from. “Trying,” her breath caught in her throat as he trailed kisses up her neck.  
“Just relax, baby,” he whispered sweetly. “Get used to it again.”  
He blew a gentle breath down her neck, delicately kissed under her ear, and she closed her eyes again once he let the other hand still under her shirt slide out to her left side. Manda felt him touch the scar he’d given her, heard his regretful sigh, and turned her head to look at him.  
The look on Dean’s face was apologetic as his fingers brushed back and forth over where he’d stabbed her while she’d been possessed. He met her lips for a kiss that was slow and intense as his hand went higher up.  
Turning, she moved to straddle him before he could get her down.  
They were getting hot and heavy fairly quickly, but Dean knew Sam would be back soon enough. Manda was attempting to slide his unbuttoned shirt off when he stopped her. She groaned as he broke away from her mouth and his hands settled on her hips.  
“Better?” Dean was. Getting to make out with her for a little was always good, and it beat the hell out of research.  
“Yeah, but I could do with a little more of that,” she grinned impishly. “Or a lot.”  
Not believing he was about to say it, Dean mentally smacked himself as he saw a seductive look in her eyes. “So could I, but someone told Sam I’d be happy to do research and neither of you will be thrilled if he walks in on me doing you instead.”  
She laughed warmly. “Fair enough. You’re both a little testy with each other already. I don’t want to add to it by being here.”  
“You’re not. That kid’s just moodier than usual lately for some reason.”  
“Do I have to make a call?”  
“You know he’s not like me.”  
“No, he’s not.” She gave his face a soft caress. “I know a good round usually fixes you for a bit.”  
“And I need one later.” He smirked, nodding to the spot beside him. “Now if you don’t mind.”  
He had made a fair point, so Manda moved beside him. She quickly rested her head on his shoulder once he reached for his laptop again. “So, how’d this morning go?”  
“It was a pain in the ass,” he answered.  
“Just like you then.” The smirk was apparent in her voice as she teased him.  
Peering down at her a little annoyed by the teasing, Dean wouldn’t let her win just yet. “Keep it up, smartass. You’re paying for it tonight.”  
She turned more onto her side against him. “Plan to.”  
His brow lifted as he glanced at her. “Are you really gonna have a moment now?”  
Her grin was charming as she curled an arm around his bicep. “Got a problem with that?”  
“Didn’t miss those at all,” he scoffed.  
Pecking his jaw lightly, she smirked again. “Yeah right, Dean. Now just enjoy it before Sam’s back. I will.”  
Dean rolled his eyes with fake annoyance. He’d never admit it, but he didn’t mind it even though he put on the act that he did. “But I’m the pain in the ass? Think you got that wrong.”  
“Nah. Now get back to whatever you’re doing or I’ll end up alone tonight.” Manda yawned, laying her head back on his shoulder. Barely taking a look at the laptop’s screen, she closed her eyes.  
“Don’t think you’re getting off that easy. Even if something comes up, we’re on no matter what,” he told her, turning his attention back to what he’d been looking at before. “Don’t care if it’s morning by the time it happens. I’m getting the dance you owe me and you’re getting laid after it.”  
“Deal.”  
Smirking smugly, Dean didn’t respond as his phone chimed with a text message. “Sam’s heading back.”  
She nodded on his shoulder and remained quiet. So he took a few minutes to figure out the best way to ask her to help them out now, but then noticed how her head had gotten heavier, her grip had loosened on his arm. He knew she’d dozed off again. So he left her to get a little more rest in before asking her to do what he knew she probably wouldn’t want to do before they hopefully got to spend time together.  
About fifteen minutes later when Sam came back to the motel room, he hesitated before entering unsure he of what he might walk in on despite the heads up he’d given Dean. But once inside, he wondered if he’d stepped into some other room.  
Expecting somewhat to find a completely different situation, he was surprised to see his brother was reading with Manda curled up and asleep beside him while his hand was curled around her knee, his thumb grazing over it. They looked oddly comfortable with each other, and oddly normal. But this wasn’t normal behaviour for them, so he quietly chuckled, giving Dean a small smirk and a quick nod. It was kind of nice to see them this way, and still unlike either of them that he couldn’t help but chuckle a little more.  
Dean looked at Sam with a hard look that told him not to say a damn word. He was still doing the work and Manda wasn’t bugging anyone where she was. “Manda’s still having nightmares. You know what that’s like.”  
Sam stifled the laugh. Even if that was the case, he didn’t think that’s what this was about, but leave it to Dean to pass it off as something else. “I didn’t say anything.”  
Looking down to his shoulder, Dean knew it was time to wake her. He shook her leg lightly.  
“Wake up, Manda. You’re drooling all over my shoulder,” he joked to annoy her now that Sam was back.  
Eyes opening, Manda yawned. “Can’t help it, I was dreaming of Sam in that towel. Those rock-hard abs, muscular arms, great ass, smart, good looking… even has manners,” she said, lifting her head. Seeing Sam was back, she nodded at him with a wily grin. “Man, did I end up with the wrong brother or what?”  
Sam couldn’t help but laugh deeply. “Sounds like you better take those pointers, Dean.”  
“See – nightmares. No pointers from you needed, and she knows it,” Dean replied with one cocky smirk and hard tone. “But, Chambers, you’re just asking for trouble now,” he warned her, lightly nudging her with his elbow in the side.  
“We’ll see about that later.” She chuckled, gently smacking his arm in return. Her eyes went to the alarm clock. “So my room’s not ready for another hour. Anyone mind if I grab a quick shower now?”  
“Go for it,” Sam said as he settled back down onto the couch. He needed to talk to Dean about what he’d found anyway.  
“Company?” Dean winked at her.  
“Thought I was the only one just dreaming, Dean,” Manda said, getting out of bed, and grabbing her bag off the floor. “Sam obviously needs your attention now, so deal with that so I can have yours later.”  
Sam had to grin at the way she still wasn’t letting his brother slack off still. “She’s right.”  
Dean shook his head, watching her head into the bathroom and as the door closed. “What’d you find out, Sammy?”  
“You were right about the sheriff being a tool, but the coroner’s not. She found this on him.” Sam pulled a small card out of his pocket and held it up for Dean. “Looks like some sort of fortune telling card or something. Not one I’ve seen before. And his left eye had something burned or imprinted on the pupil.”  
“Okay, that’s new…” Dean tilted his head, pondering it. “How did you…?”  
Sam looked at his brother oddly. “Don’t ask… but even then I couldn’t make it out on a cloudy, dead eye. Looked sort of like a wheel, maybe a symbol.”  
Dean got up and came to check out the card. It had what looked like some sort of fancy crystal ball with an All-Seeing Eye inside of it printed on one side. “So we need to hear what that guy has to say, and go back over the others we weren’t here for. Find out if they at least had the same card on them.”  
“Yeah, and figure out what can do that to an eye’s pupil.” Sam was already running a search for both things on his laptop. “Did you get a chance to ask Manda yet?”  
“No. But you were right, she’s not ready. I’ll keep a close eye on her, though. She’ll be okay with it.” Dean just studied the card in his hand now, wondering what it meant.  
Both brothers were already coming up with possible ideas as to what they were dealing with.  
The bathroom door opened about ten minutes later, and Manda only came out a step. “Dean, can I get a hand?”  
_Both,_ his mind uttered with a devilish smirk, but his voice said, “Sure.” Then he saw her half dressed in jeans, holding a towel to her chest. “Something wrong?”  
Sam peered up from his laptop, wondering what had caused the sudden change of tone in Dean’s voice.  
“Treating my back’s tricky. Could use a hand, that’s all.” She turned, leaving her back exposed.  
“Tricky?” both brothers said, eyes widening at the state of her back. There were still faint bruises here and there, but the four long scars down the right side from her shoulder to just below the waist were painful to look at in their entirety. They were uneven, raw, with shades of bruising, and such an angry red appearance. Both knew they’d probably never heal much more than this.  
Dean grimaced. He’d seen her back over two weeks ago but the stitches had made it hard to see the damage that lay under them. Now he saw what she was left with – the reality of a hunter’s life – they were all scarred badly in one way or another.  
Sam looked at Dean, seeing the hard expression on his face. The marks on her bothered his brother for nothing other than he hadn’t been able to stop it from happening. Then he realized the two of them made quite the pair. They were alike in plenty of ways, but then there were their wounds – his brother with a handprint, Manda with claw-like slashes. One marked by an angel, the other a demon. There had to be a twisted cosmic joke in there somewhere.  
“That fucking demon needs to die,” Dean said in a low tone, following her. _No wonder you freaked out when I touched them earlier… it’s a mess._  
Looking over her shoulder, she smiled thinly. “Beautiful isn’t it?”  
Meeting her eyes for a split second and seeing unease in her once again, Dean focused on the scars now that he was closer. The marks had been deeper than he’d previously thought, deeper than he’d been told. And right then he knew each one had probably gotten close to her bones. He still wasn’t sure how she had survived that night.  
“What… no crack about looking like I survived a horror movie or a serial killer?” Manda asked while reaching for the salve she was able to use now.  
He stood right up behind her then, trying to put it out of his head. “Damn right you do. But if that bastard comes back, he’s eating knife. I won’t miss… that son of a bitch dies next time.”  
“I know you won’t.” She smiled, holding up the jar over her shoulder. That was the protective side of Dean talking, the one that made her feel safe. “Now be my awesome boyfriend and put this gunk on me.”  
“Did you just call me what I think you did?” Dean chuckled as he took it from her, and then quickly washed his hands.  
“I was trying it out… not sure about it, though.” Manda caught his eye, smirking.  
Dean scoffed as he opened the container, instantly catching an odd smell. “What the hell is in this?”  
“Herbs, a spell… works wonders on healing most wounds. We can pick up useful things on the job, Dean.”  
He kind of cocked his head as he started applying it on her. “Yeah, that’s true.”  
“So… sure you’re doing okay, Manda?” he asked after a moment of her staying silent and noticing how she kept her eyes closed.  
She nodded. “Most days… sure you’re just tired, baby?”  
“Most days,” he answered quietly, finishing up and then moving around her to wash his hands again.  
“Bull,” she softly replied. “You can’t hide it from me now that I’m here.”  
“And you’re not okay like you said you were. But sshh, we’ll talk about all that after.”  
Manda dug a shirt out of her bag, but held off on putting it on to let her skin absorb the salve.  
Looking at her loosely holding the towel against herself still, Dean smiled.  
“Thanks, Dean.” She stepped to close the gap between them.  
He kind of pulled her against him then. “For my girl, anytime.”  
Sam could hear them since the bathroom door wasn’t closed and couldn’t suppress a funny look. They had ditched their usual routine and gone with what was really between them. It was a softer moment, one he was surprised to overhear. But he wasn’t at all surprised to hear silence now mixed with the faint sound of them kissing.  
He heard the door close then and the footsteps he knew belonged to his brother.  
“What?” Dean caught Sam’s odd look at him as he came towards the table.  
“Nothing,” Sam answered. “You’re actually kind of…”  
“Don’t,” Dean groaned, sitting down. He knew what his brother was going to say, and didn’t want to hear it. It wasn’t always flirtatious banter and games between himself and Manda.  
Sam chuckled. “Sweet together. She’s good for you.”  
Manda wandered out and looked at both brothers as they looked at her. “What?”  
“Nothing,” they replied in unison. But Dean just looked at her and agreed with Sam at that moment.  
Tossing her bag down, Manda went to get a drink of water. “So… tell me what you’re working on and what it is you want me to do.”  
Sam and Dean looked at each other a little surprised.  
She gave them both a knowing look. “Hey, I’m just as good at this job as you guys are.”  
Dean chuckled as she came closer to them. “Almost as good. Sam did catch you sneaking in.”  
Manda shrugged. “Yeah, well, I’ve been off. Might be a little rusty. What’s your excuse? You were out like a log.”  
“I was dreaming about some gorgeous chick giving me a dance.” A sweet grin formed on Dean’s face. “But don’t worry, Manda, I’ll get you sharp and back into shape. Even teach you a few things.”  
She laughed, shaking her head. “I’ll teach you a few new tricks too, Dean. Don’t you worry about that.”  
Sam guffawed. Was there anything the female hunter could teach his older brother? He wasn’t sure, but maybe there was. After all, somehow she was someone Dean was actually trying to date for more than a night or two. That was a feat all within itself. “We, uh...”  
“Think you can handle something easy for us, Chambers?” Dean cut in.  
Feeling a tingle of dread, Manda nodded. “What do you need?”  
“You…” Dean’s eyes went down the front of her and then back to her face. “Have certain charms we don’t.”  
Scoffing, Sam shook his head. “Nice way of putting it, Dean.”  
“Yeah, a pretty face and a decent rack.” She smiled a little ruefully. “Both have their benefits. But are you asking me to use my womanly wiles on a guy that wouldn’t talk to you?”  
Dean smirked, she was quick. He knew she’d used her good looks more than a few times on the job. “Definitely. Now you might not be as charming as me, but you’re smoking hot, great at getting what you want and at playing the game.”  
“All those sweet nothings… jeez, Winchester, don’t spoil a girl.”  
Sam laughed. “So… are you in, Manda? We could do with hearing what this guy has to say.”  
Manda hesitated as she saw Dean studying her. “Let’s get this clear, we all know I’m not ready to hunt just yet.”  
“No one said anything about hunting. It’s just you getting info with a lot of flirting involved,” Dean told her. “You can handle it. We’ll be close by. You’ll be fine.”  
“Okay,” she agreed after a moment’s thought. “Now at least one of you better escort me for a bite to eat and fill me in on the details while you’re at it.”  
“Told you she’d do it, Sammy.” Dean smirked. “Let’s go. This should be fun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter a terrible effort so many years later? Feedback always welcome.  
> Will try to get another chapter up soon... for anyone reading and liking it. Thank you for reading/checking it out.


End file.
